Goodbye My Love
by LSRHN-Akaine
Summary: karna cuma twoshoot jadi gak ada summary mending langsung baca ajah...
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye my love

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi fujimaka**

 **Author: Lusarahan (panggil ajah akaine-cchi :v)**

 **Pairing: Akakuro, slight!akafuri**

 **Genre: Angst, hurt**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: twoshoot**

 **Warning: OOC, Typos and miss typos, gaje, alur terlalu bertele-tele, yaoi/male x male**

 **A/N: Terinspirasi dari lagunya ailee goodbye my love jadi author saranin bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya juga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Goodbye my love~**

"sebanyak air mataku, aku harap kamu bahagia, selamat tinggal cintaku"

Tetsuya pov.

Drrtttt...

Drrrttt...

ku angkat telfon yang bergetar di saku celanaku, saat kulihat nama yang tertera di ponselku "Sei-kun"

" _moshi moshi tetsuya_?"

"ha'i...sei-kun, ada apa sei-kun? Kenapa sei-kun menelfonku?" jawabku sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

" _gomen tetsuya...sepertinya kita tidak jadi pergi aku ada rapat penting di kantor, gomenne tetsuya_ "

"souka...tidak apa sei-kun, kita bisa pergi kapan-kapankan?" jawabku tidak melepaskan pandanganku kedepan.

" _baiklah kalau begitu aku harus cepat ke ruang rapat sekarang, bye tetsuya~ aku mencintaimu_ "

"ha'i... bye sei-kun aku-" piipp telfon dimatikan "-juga mencintaimu" lanjutku seraya tersenyum miris.

Aku masih terdiam menatap kedepan lebih tepatnya ke sebuah restourant yang terdapat dua orang yang sangat aku kenal, yang satu bersurai crimson dan satunya bersurai coklat muda yahhh... mereka adalah akashi seijuurou suamiku dan furihata kouki sahabatku, lagi lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris menatap mereka.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai seolah tidak memiliki nyawa lagi, aku berjalan ke sebuah taman yang sudah sepi karna memang hari sudah beranjak malam aku duduk dan melihat ke depan dengan pandangan kosong di bangku taman yang terdapat di bawah pohon maple dan tanpa aku sadari air mataku mengalir begitu saja di pipiku.

"ahhh... kenapa aku menangis?" monologku sendiri sambil mengusap air mataku dengan punggung tangan tetapi air mataku terus mengalir.

"ayolah itu tidak apa apa tetsuya kau seorang lelaki kau harus kuat hiks... ini tidak ap- hiks –a apa hiks...hiks.. kenapa kau begi- hiks –tu cengeng tetsuya baka" ucapku pada diri sendiri sembari terus mencoba menghapus air mataku.

"hiks...hiks..sei-kun~" tangisku menyerah memukul dadaku berharap dengan begitu rasa sakitnya akan berkurang. Tapi tetap tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun akupun terus menangis ditemani malam yang sunyi.

 **~Goodbye my love~**

"air mataku... air mata itu yang mengisi ruangmu aku mencoba menghapusmu, tapi aku tidak bisa menghapusmu kamu telah menjadi segala-galanya untukku"

Aku masih terdiam menatap seseorang yang ada di hadapanku sedangkan orang yang sedang ku tatap masih memfokuskan netranya pada layar ponsel yang ada ditangannya sambil sesekali tersenyum, tidak tahan dengan suasana ini akupun mulai membuka percakapan.

"sei-kun..." panggilku.

"hmm..." jawabnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

Mendengar jawabannya aku hanya tersenyum miris, menelan kekecewaanku aku mulai berbicara lagi.

"sei-kun mungkin aku akan menginap di rumah okaa-san untuk beberapa hari" ucapku sambil menatapnya berharap dia juga akan menatapku.

"oh..kapan?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

Aku melihat jam yang ada di pergelangan tanganku ahhh... ternyata 5 menit lagi pikirku

"sekarang sei-kun" jawabku

"perlu ku antar?" tanyanya lagi sambil melirikku.

Aku tersenyum saat sei-kun melirikku entah kenapa hanya dengan sei-kun melirikku hatiku menghangat hahh~ paling tidak dia tetap memperhatikanku walaupun cuman sedikit batinku.

"tidak perlu sei-kun aku bisa pergi kesana dengan naik kereta" ucapku tersenyum bahagia melupakan rasa sakit yang terus menggerogoti hatiku.

"baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan tetsuya" katanya dan kembali menatap layar ponselnya lagi. Akupun berdiri dan langsung berjalan keluar tanpa berniat membawa tas atau beberapa potong baju.

Baru berjalan beberapa meter dari rumah aku melihat mobil yang sudah tidak asing lagi bisa di bilang mobil yang sangat aku kenal karena dulu aku selalu pergi menggunakan mobil itu bersama sahabatku, yah mobil itu milik sahabatku furihata kouki dan melihat arah lajunya sudah jelas kalau mobil itu menuju rumahk- tidak lebih tepatnya rumah milik keluarga akashi.

Karna rasa penasaranku yang mendalam aku berbalik arah untuk kembali kerumah dan saat baru sampai didepan gerbang rumah akashi aku membeku tidak sanggup untuk melihat sesuatu yang membuatku terke- tidak bahkan sangat terkejut

"sei-kun...furihata-kun..." cicitku sambil menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tanganku badanku gemetar menahan tangis karna melihat mereka, tetapi itu tak cukup karna sekarang aku bahkan sudah banjir air mata saat ku lihat suamiku sedang bercumbu dengan sahabatku sendiri.

Tidak mau berlama-lama melihat adegan itu aku pun berlari dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk mataku tidak ku pedulikan orang-orang yang ku tabrak aku tetap berlari tanpa arah entah kemanapun bahkan sekarang mulai turun hujan tetapi aku tetap berlari dan tak memperdulikan langit yang seakan sedang mengasihaniku.

 **~Goodbye my love~**

"kamu, aku tidak bisa melihatmu, aku tidak bisa merasakanmu tapi aku baik-baik saja kata-kata perpisahan yang sedih dan membuat hatiku sakit. Tapi jika kamu bahagia, jika kamu bisa tersenyum, lalu bagaimana denganku... _"_

Kupejamkan mataku ketika angin berhembus menerpa wajahku, sekarang aku sedang berdiri di balkon kamarku menikmati hembusan angin dan pemandangan langit pada malam hari rembulan bersinar terang di atas sana dengan taburan bintang myang sangat indah malam ini memang begitu begitu indah berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatiku.

"sei-kun..." ucapku dengan suara kecil. Mengingat kejadian yang bulan lalu aku lihat yah memang sebenarnya sudah lama aku mengetahui hubungan suamiku dengan sahabatku sendiri tapi aku selalu berfikir posistif sampai akhirnya aku merasa sei-kun mulai berubah dia tidak lagi memperdulikanku dia selalu berbohong kepadaku tapi aku hanya diam dan terus mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tapi ternyata aku terlalu naif bahkan sekarang sei-kun tidak pulang ke rumah sekitar 2 minggu ini dia bahkan tidak menghubungiku

Tes...

Kubuka mataku ku pandang rembulan dengan pandangan nanar sarat akan rasa sakit yang selalu aku rasakan kini, tak ku hiraukan air mata yang terus menerus mengalir.

"apakah jika aku terus merasakan sakit ini sei-kun akan bahagia? Aku rela terus menerus merasakan sakit ini tapi aku mohon teruslah buat sei-kun bahagia jangan pernah hilangkan senyumnya walaupun senyum itu bukan untukku..." ucapku memohon sambil terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata tanpa ada isakan didalamnya.

Aku bertahan hidup sampai kini hanya untuk sei-kun aku siap menerima rasa sakit hanya untuk sei-kun karna dengan melihat sei-kun bahagia aku merasa hidupku ada artinya walaupun mungkin sekarang sei-kun tidak menginginkanku lagi aku tak apa selagi masih bisa melihat sei-kun terus tersenyum bahagia aku pun akan ikut merasakan bahagia itu sekalipun aku harus menjadi seorang masokis karna rasa sakit yang terus menerus ku terima ini.

 **~goodbye my love~**

"aku akan merindukanmu semakin aku menghapusmu aku akan meneteskan air mata dari hari ini seperti takdir yang tak akan pernah datang kembali hanya kamu, hanya kamu sebanyak air mataku, aku harap kamu bahagia selamat tinggal cintaku..."

Ku taruh kue tart yang sudah kubuat ke dalam lemari pendingin dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari bibirku hari ini adalah anniversarry sei-kun dan aku, jadi aku berinisiatif untuk membuat kejutan kecil untuk sei-kun kulihat jam yang ada di dinding sudah jam 6 sore berarti sei-kun akan datang sebentar lagi karna aku sudah menghubunginya dan memintanya pulang malam ini untuk makan malam dan dia menyetujuinya dia bilang akan sampai dirumah sekitar jam 6 sore, ahh sebaiknya aku mandi dulu dan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Skip-

Aku menunggu di taman belakang rumah karna aku memutuskan untuk membuat makan malam ini menjadi malam yang sangat spesial dengan meja yang sudah terdapat kue yang tadi kubuat juga anggur sebagai minumannya dan sepasang kursi yang saling berhadapan, taman yang sudah dihias dengan lampu-lampu dan bunga aku sengaja membuat suasanya menjadi romantis seperti ini siapa tau dengan begini sei-kun akan kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Kulihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku dengan jarum yang sudah menunjuk pukul 10 malam, aku mulai tidak tenang dan merasa khawatir karna sampai sekarang sei-kun belum pulang juga apakah dia lupa atau jangan-jangan sudah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada sei-kun? –batinku.

Drrrttt...

Drttt...

ku ambil ponsel yang bergetar di atas meja dan berharap itu sei-kun "hahhh~ ternyata bukan sei-kun" ku hembuskan nafasku saat ku lihat nama yang tertera bukanlah sei-kun tetapi malah aomine-kun teman semasa smp ku dulu. Akhirnya akupun mengangkatnya karena penasaran kenapa lelaki dim itu menelfonku tidak biasanya dia menelfonku.

" _oi tetsu.._ " sapanya.

"ha'i..aomine-kun" jawabku.

" _kau sedang dimana?_ " tanyanya. Akupun bingung kenapah aomine-kun bertanya seperti itu benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya.

"aku sedang dirumah, memang knapah aomine-kun?" tanyaku bingung.

" _apa kau sedang bersama akashi?_ " tanyanya lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"apa yang aomine-kun maksud adalah sei-kun? karna aku sendiri sudah termasuk akashi tapi Kalau iyah sei-kun aku tidak sedang bersamanya memang kenapa aomine-kun?" ucapku panjang lebar.

" _ahhh... ternyata memang benar aku tidak salah lihat_ " gumam aomine-kun tapi aku masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"lihat apa aomine-kun?" tanyaku

" _tetsu tadi saat aku berbelanja dengan kise di supermarket aku melihat akashi di sana bersama seseorang bersurai coklat aku pikir aku pasti salah orang, maka dari itu aku menelfonmu untuk memastikannya ternyata memang benar itu akashi_ " aku membisu mendengar cerita aomine-kun, seseorang bersurai coklat tidak salah lagi kalau itu adalah furihata-kun.

" _oi tetsu kau masih disana?_ " ahh karna terlarut dalam pikiran aku sampai melupakan aomine-kun.

"ha'i aomine-kun sepertinya aku merasa tidak enak badan sudah dulu yah bye~" piipp- tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

aku melihat kue yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu saat aku menunggu sei-kun akupun mengambil pemantik api yang ada di sebelah kue itu dan mulai menyalakan satu persatu lilin yang berada diatasnya. Ku satukan kedua telapak tanganku dan memejamkan mataku untuk membuat sebuah permohonan.

"sei-kun aku berharap kau selalu bahagia dan semoga kau tidak akan pernah merasakan rasa sakit ataupun sedih dan aku berharap juga semoga aku bisa terus bersamamu" ucapku sembari mulai membuka mataku diiringi tetesan air mata dan juga sebuah senyuman.

Fyuhhh~

Kutiup lilin kue itu dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirku "semoga kau selalu bahagia sei-kun" ucapku tanpa berniat untuk beranjak dari sana dan masuk kedalam rumah.

Pov end.

 **~Goodbye my love~**

"kamu akan memikirkanku setidaknya sesekali itu semua yang aku butuhkan aku berharap kamu kembali mengingat kenangan kita aku akan menunggu layaknya perpisahan sesaat selamat tinggal cintaku..."

Seijuuro pov.

"brengsek!" umpatku saat kulihat undangan pernikahan berwarna coklat dan memperlihatkan nama dari calon pengantin yang lusa akan menikah itu.

Secepat kilat aku menyambar kunci mobil yang berada di atas meja kerjaku dan berjalan cepat menuju basement, aku harus meminta penjelasan darinya sekarang juga –batinku.

-skip

Ku kendarai mobil dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan mobil-mobil yang mengklaksonku karena merasa kesal denganku, karena sekarang yang terpenting bagiku adalah kerumahnya dan meminta sebuah penjelasan tentang undangan itu. Sesampainya di halaman sebuah rumah aku keluar degan tergesa-gesa dan langsung masuk kerumah itu tanpa permisi.

"KOUKI!" teriaku

Di depan sana kulihat kouki yang terkejut akan kedatanganku dia pun langsung menghampiriku dan menarikku untuk mengikutinya dan disinilah kita berdua di halaman belakang rumah keluarga furihata.

"ada apa sei? kenapa kau datang kerumahku dengan berteriak seperti itu hmm?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang berada dipipiku dan menatapku dengan lembut.

"cih!" desisku sembari menepis kasar tangannya yang berada di pipiku

"ck! Kenapa kau bilang?! Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu kenapa hah?! Apa maksud dari semua ini!" ku lemparkan undangan yang sedari tadi ku remas dengan kencang di tanganku.

"sei... ini tidak seperti dugaanmu sei aku bisa jelasin semuanya" ucapnya panik sewaktu melihat undangan yang aku lempar.

"jelasin? Emang apa yang mau dijelasin hah?! Dasar jalang! menjijikan" ucapku sembari menatapnya jijik dan berlalu untuk keluar dari rumah ini.

"tunggu sei aku bisa jelasin semuanya sei beri aku waktu buat jelasin semuanya" ucapnya sekali lagi dengan memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"lepas" desisku menyeramkan. Dia pun melepaskan tangannya dan aku pun melangkahkan kakiku yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di mobilku dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi sempat beberapa kali aku hampir menabrak pengemudi lain sampai akhirnya aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang menyebrang dan aku kehilangan keseimbangan mobilku karna menghindari anak kecil itu sampai akhirnya aku menabrak sebuah pohon yang berada di seberang jalan.

Aku hampir kehilangan kesadaraanku dan yang terakhir aku dengar adalah panggilan kalut sarat akan kekhawatiran seseorang.

"tetsuya gomen.." ucapku sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

TBC~

Haiii... minna-cchi~

Ff pertama akaine ini sebenernya ff oneshoot tapi berbuhung kayaknya terlalu panjang jdi di bagi 2 :'v (re: males nulis) yaudahlah segitu ajah akaine gak mau banyak cincong lagi

Oh yah jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya minna-cchi~

Sampai babai di chap selanjutnya 😉


	2. Chapter 2

Goodbye my love

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi fujimaka**

 **Author: Lusarahan (panggil ajah akaine-cchi :v)**

 **Pairing: Akakuro, slight!akafuri**

 **Genre: Angst, hurt**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: twoshoot**

 **Warning: OOC, Typos and miss typos, gaje, alur terlalu bertele-tele, alur terlalu dipaksakan, yaoi/male x male**

 **A/N: Terinspirasi dari lagunya ailee goodbye my love jadi author saranin bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya juga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sebelumnya..._

 _Sekarang aku sedang berada di mobilku dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi sempat beberapa kali aku hampir menabrak pengemudi lain sampai akhirnya aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang menyebrang dan aku kehilangan keseimbangan mobilku karna menghindari anak kecil itu sampai akhirnya aku menabrak sebuah pohon yang berada di seberang jalan._

 _Aku hampir kehilangan kesadaraanku dan yang terakhir aku dengar adalah panggilan kalut sarat akan kekhawatiran seseorang._

" _tetsuya gomen.." ucapku sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran._

 **Goodbye My Love**

1 tahun kemudian...

~MSK International Hospital~

"Sei ayo buka mulutmu kau belum makan semenjak kau bangun.. apa kau tidak lapar? Kau sudah terlalu kurus sei, kau harus makan"

"urusai! Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"sei tak bisakah kau melupakan semua? Tak bisakah kau melupakannya? sei ini sudah 1 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu"

"bisakah kau tutup mulutmu itu?! Aku muak mendengarnya!"

"tidak sei kau harus melupakannya dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi kau tak bisa terus seperti ini"

"bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk diam?! Dan apa itu yang kau katakan aku harus melupakannya?! Haha... Omong kosong!"

"kalau kau tak melupakannya lalu kau mau apa sei?! Kau mau mencoba bunuh diri lagi?! Seperti satu tahun belakang ini?! Tak bisakah kau melihatku lagi sei? aku mencintaimu bahkan aku rela meninggalkan semuanya demi kau sei hiks.."

"memang semuanya karna siapa heh?! Kalau saja kau tidak mengacaukan rencanaku mungkin aku sudah tenang disana bersama cinta sejatiku... kenapa kau mengacaukannya hah?! Kenapa?!"

"kau tak boleh bunuh diri sei hiks.. kau masih punya aku sei... kita bisa seperti dulu lagi sei, aku masih sangat mencintaimu hiks.."

"kau benar-benar membuatku muak dengan omong kosongmu itu, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku sendiri yang menyeretmu keluar dari ruangan ini!"

"hiks... baiklah sei aku akan keluar sekarang hiks... tapi tolong makanlah sei"

"..."

Sei pov

Akupun mengabaikan perkataan terakhirnya aku benar-benar muak dengannya dia selalu mengacaukan semuanya, semuanya sampai rencana bunuh diri yang aku lakukan belakangan ini tidak ada yang berhasil entah kenapa dia selalu berhasil membawaku kerumah sakit _ohh kami-sama apakah ini hukumanku karna menghianati istriku itu?_ _Apakah tak cukup satu tahun ini aku hidup dengan diliputi rasa bersalah? Apakah kau terlalu membenciku karna telah menghianatinya? Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku mengakhiri hidupku?_

Tess...

Tes...

Tes..

Tess...

Tak terasa air mataku sampai mengalir hanya karna mengingat berapa besar kesalahanku karna telah menghianati istriku itu yah... aku tahu kalau aku begitu jahat terhadapnya bahkan ungkapan jahat saja tak sesuai dengan kesalahanku terhadapnya.

.

.

menghianati... dengan cara menyelingkuhinya dan yang membuat kesalahanku bertambah besar adalah aku menyelingkuhinya dengan sahabatnya sendiri yang bernama furihata kouki, seorang pemuda bersurai coklat muda yang terlihat seperti seekor chihuahua saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan karna jujur saja saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya aku sudah tertarik dengannya dan setelah beberapa waktu akupun tahu kalau dia juga tertarik kepadaku dan karna itu kami pun berhubungan dan aku menghianati istriku dan kouki menghianati sahabatnya. Kami terus berhubungan dan tidak peduli dengan seseorang yang akan merasa sangat-sangat tersakiti sampai akhirnya hubungan terlarangku itu hancur karna sebuah undangan pernikahan yang mengakibatkanku kecelakan dan membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini.

.

.

.

"brengsek" mungkin aku pantas disebut seperti itu karna aku tahu bahwa dia sudah mengetahui hubungan terlarangku dengan sahabatnya itu, dan aku juga tau kalau dia sudah seperti seorang masokis karna selalu menerima rasa sakit yang... seperti apa aku bahkan tidak tahu jelas tapi sekarang aku yakin rasa sakit yang diterimanya itu tak terhitung dan datang terus menerus. Tapi yang membuat penyesalanku bertambah berlipat-lipat ganda adalah kenapa dia selalu bersikap baik seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja, memperlakukanku dan sahabatnya seolah dia tak merasa tersakiti sedikitpun oleh hubungan terlarangku dengan sahabatnya itu.

"tetsuya..."

"...kumohon maafkan semua kesalahanku yang ku lakukan padamu itu tetsuya"

Sei pov end

.

.

.

 **Goodbye My Love**

.

.

.

.

~Akashi mansion~

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai crimson tengah terduduk disamping seorang pemuda yang tengah terbaring dengan tenang seakan tak terganggu dengan adanya seseorang disampingnya

Sei pov

Kehilangan...

Yah itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini, kehilangan seseorang yang bahkan baru aku sadari kalau aku mencintainya sangat mencintainya Kuroko tetsuya atau yang sudah menjadi Akashi tetsuya yahhh... dia orang yang sangat aku cintai sekarang istriku.

"tetsuya aku mencintaimu... maaf aku baru mengatakannya sekarang bukankah kau juga mencintaiku tetsuya? Bukankah kau ingin selalu bersamaku tetsuya? Kau bahkan sudah berjanji untuk terus menemaniku tetsuya..." kataku seraya memegang erat benda yang sedari tadi berada di tanganku

"apa karena kesalahanku tetsuya? Jika memang benar aku minta maaf tetsuya...maaf atas semua kesalahanku itu, tetsuya jika kau berpikir aku akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama kau salah tetsuya aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi aku berjanji tetsuya" janjiku kepadanya dengan diiringi tetesan air mata

"kembalilah tetsuya aku mencintaimu... kumohon kembalilah tetsuya"

"tetsuya kumohon... paling tidak beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi tetsuya aku hanya mencintaimu..." ucapku bersungguh-sungguh

"aku akan memperbaiki semua kesalahanku padamu tetsuya dan kau tak perlu merasakan rasa sakit seperti dulu lagi tetsuya kali ini aku berjanji padamu aku akan membuatmu bahagia sepenuhnya, tak akan ada rasa sakit, sesak, kesewa, sedih yang akan memasuki hatimu tetsuya dan kau juga..." ucapanku terhenti ketika suatu pemikiran yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini selalu memasuki pikiranku, ku lihat benda yang sedari tadi kupegang akupun tersenyum...

"baiklah karna sepertinya tetsuya tidak bisa kembali lagi bagaimana kalau sekarang waktunya aku yang mengikuti tetsuya? Dengan begitu aku bisa terus bersama dengan tetsuya selamanya" akupun memposisikan benda yang sedari tadi kupegang itu di pergelangan tanganku tepatnya di urat nadiku _kumohon untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku mengakhiri hidupku kami-sama._

Secara perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai menggoreskan cutter ...benda yang sedari tadi kupegang... itu untuk memutuskan urat nadiku tak menunggu lama darah pun mulai banyak keluar dari sayatan yang kubuat tadi

"aku mencintaimu tetsuya..semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya kita di takdirkan bersama" ucapku seraya membaringkan tubuhku di samping seseorang yang sudah terlebih dulu terbaring disana dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Huwaaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga maafkan akaine readers-san karna endingnya absurd :" padahal niat awal gak bakal dilanjutin karna ceritanya udah berhasil ditebak :" (tpi author bangga padamu nak karna berhasil menebak jalan ceritanya :'v) jadi karna itu akaine remake lagi endingnya dan jadilah seperti ini :" gomen kalo endingnya gak seperti yang diharapkan dan arigatou yang udah sempetin buat review epep absurd akaine 😊

 _Epilog~_

 _Di sebuah mansion tepatnya di dalamnya yang terdapat sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna biru langit itu terlihat ramai oleh orang-orang yang ingin melihat sesuatu disana tapi terhalangi oleh garis polisi alhasil yang terlihat hanya sepasang pemuda bersurai biru muda dan crimson tengah terbaring tenang di atas kasur tersebut_

 _Tidak... bukan bukan hanya itu coba kalian perhatikan sesuatu yang terletak di atas nakas disamping ranjang tersebut_

 _Yah terdapat sesuatu tempat yang terbuat dari kaca yang terlihat sangat indah bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya tapi coba lihat didalamnya terdapat sesuatu yang berjumlah dua dan berbentuk bulat dengan salah satu sisi berwarna seperti cerahnya langit musim panas, bukan hanya itu saja coba kita baca surat yang terletak dibawah tempat itu_

 _To: sei-kun_

 _Hai sei-kun~ apakah kau membaca suratku ini? Kalau iya berarti kau sudah sadar dan syukurlah doaku dikabulkan oleh kami-sama._

 _oh yah sei-kun apa kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau kau juga makan dengan baik? Sebelumnya maafkan aku kalau saat kau bangun aku tak berada disampingmu sei-kun, ughhh... istri macam apa aku ini ckckck sei-kun benar-benar tidak beruntung mendapatkan aku sebagai istrimu... tapi tenang saja sekarang sei-kun sudah beruntung karna mulai sekarang aku bukan istrimu lagi._

 _Dan sei-kun apa kau merasa baik-baik saja dengan mata barumu itu? Atau kau tidak suka mata barumu? Atau kau membenci warna matanya? Kau tak membenci warna mataku kan sei-kun? Karna itu satu-satunya caraku agar kau tetap bisa melihat dunia sei-kun aku tak ingin kau terkurung dalam kegelapan aku tak punya pilihan lain selain itu dengan adanya mataku yang menggantikan matamu aku bisa terus berada didekatmu sei-kun._

 _Selain itu bangkitlah sei-kun jangan sampai terpuruk terus-menerus karna aku akan selalu berada didekatmu walaupun tidak secara langsung. Hmm..hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan padamu jangan lupa sei-kun hiduplah dengan bahagia._

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _Sayonara sei-kun~._

 _A Tetsuya._

 _~end epilog_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jgn lupa kritik dan sarannya readers-san 😉

sampai babai di epep selanjutnya~


End file.
